


you and me and the devil makes three (don't you weep pretty baby)

by izzylerd



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Some Fluff, anyway it's angsty cuz olivia duh, idk how to tag, its a mess but its a good mess, kinda angsty, not all of it is canon loonaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylerd/pseuds/izzylerd
Summary: Olivia Hye dreams of running and never finding her destination. She dreams of fire, betrayal, butterflies, and barren landscapes.Olivia Hye opens her eyes.Something is changing.





	you and me and the devil makes three (don't you weep pretty baby)

**Author's Note:**

> alright laideez, everyone buckle down because this is gonna be a RIDE. essentially i just read up on all the theories i could and then rewatched all the music videos and teasers, and now im writing this hecka angsty fic for Hyejoo with my own ideas of what's happening in the loonaverse.
> 
> idek i'm just gonna write and see where it goes and hope it doesn't confuse anyone.
> 
> discuss theories w me tho @ hyejoosnose on ig :)))))

_ **"Mama's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay** _

_ **Didn't leave nobody but the baby...** _

_ **...Come on lay your bones on the alabaster stones** _

_ **And be my ever-lovin' baby** _

_ **(Go to sleep you little baby)** _ _ **"** _

////

_Hyejoo dreams in red. _

_She dreams of looking into a mirror, seeing the cold stares of the ones she used to love piercing in the back of her head. She dreams of tracing her fingertips over the precious red apple that changed her entire life, of looking out into the forest before making her way out of the estate, following in the footsteps of those who betrayed Eden. She dreams in red because everything around her is red. She escapes and all she sees is fiery hot red. She doesn't know how it happens, but she figures out that her powers are a lot more complicated than she originally thought. She sees red and suddenly there's a girl who doesn't eat or drink, who doesn't remember her past or the feeling of being human._

_She dreams of fire that grows and grows until it consumes everything she's loved, everything that made her, her. It swallows up the past, burns her in the present, keeps spreading to the future until everything is fire. She dreams of the tapes and how she had smiled as she watched them burn. How she smiled when she threw the lighter into the fire, causing the flames to rise higher and higher._

_She dreams of slipping and falling, of cold, empty eyes watching her plummet to her death. She dreams of it all finally ending, of the hardships she no longer has to face. She dreams of being set free, the wind blowing in her face and dancing until her legs burn. She dreams of the feathers that fall around her, white in all purity and setting her free. But everything turns red, and she's laying on the burning mattress, unable to move. _

_Everything always burns. _

_Hyejoo opens her eyes. _

_She's not dead, and something has changed. _

_////_

You think you might be going crazy. 

There's two of you. One standing in front of you, looking and acting exactly like a mirror to yourself. The other, the one staring at the mirror, your body, or so you think. You don't know what's true and what isn't anymore. You don't know which you is the good you, which one is the bad one. You don't know which one took a bite from the apple and teleported to a different dimension so she could escape Eden and the hell that it brought with it. You don't know which one killed Vivi and turned the poor girl into an android, left with memories of a girl named Yves and flashes of roller skates and neon lights. You don't know which Hyejoo burned everything that she loved, don't know which one watched Chaewon walk away and leave you in Eden, which one was betrayed by Sooyoung.

You don't know how you made it to the rooftop but somehow you did. Your body had lifted from the mattress, gazed up at the balcony that you'd just fell from, the one that should have been the last thing you ever saw. 

_Why am I still here?  
_

It was Sooyoung. You knew it had to be her, you remember seeing her cold, stoic face, feeling her rough grip slipping from your fingers. You don't know how she found you, why she chased after you when it was clear she was going to take Chae and Jiwoo to her own little Eden. A part of you doesn't want to know, doesn't ever want to see the girl you thought you loved ever again. But you'll all be together eventually, you just don't know how you're going to get out of the mess you've created. 

_No, I didn't love her. She wasn't the one who looked back. It was Chae. It's always been Chae. _

Sooyoung was supposed to be the leader, was supposed to be the one to lead you through the good and the bad times, hold you when Teacher was too harsh, help you through your lessons and keep you sane in that horrible place. Yet here you are, on the rooftop of the building that you should have died in, watching as the other you fades away into the air like she was never there. 

Night has fallen, too quick to be considered normal, but when has your life ever been normal? All you've ever known was that place, the constricting uniforms, and the rules to never leave, to _never eat the apple. _The place that you're so far from now, the place you used to call home. 

_What even is home anymore?_

There's footsteps echoing in your head, bouncing around like it's just your imagination but you know better. You've spent the last year on the run from Eden, from the in-between, the flipside. You've grown, and with your body so has your powers. 

The footsteps are slow, calculated, all three seconds apart from each other. 

"If you're going to try and kill me you could at least try to be more subtle about it"

Your gaze flicks to the floor, your peripheral vision finds the holes that are gaping in your tights, ripped from the journey up. 

_Wasn't I wearing jeans? Where has my jacket gone? How long have I been up here?_

"You need to pull yourself together Hyejoo", the voice is deep but still feminine, it echoes around in your brain and it takes all of your strength to not clench at the sides of your head. 

You don't question how she knows your name, or how she knew you were here, "I have myself together, I don't know what you're talking about"

Being betrayed has taught you not to trust. Nobody you meet is on your side, nobody you meet wants to know you or your story or what you've gone through.

"You're losing yourself, you don't even know which you is the real you, Hyejoo. You need to figure yourself out before you go killing more people or destroying things that aren't meant to be destroyed. We're supposed to be finding each other, not hurting each other. You're the last piece to the puzzle, you can't afford to lose yourself"

_Who is she to tell me this like I don't already know?_

Your body finally turns, and when your eyes finally meet the other girls, it starts to make sense. 

This is the girl you've seen in visions. Fleeting moments in your brain, like distant memories that don't even belong to you. She's dressed in all white, save for her little black heels, and her raven hair cascading down her back. It's not blowing in the wind, which is strange because-

_It was so cold, so windy. Why isn't her hair blowing? Why am I not cold?_

"What, you think you're the only one with powers?"

_She's confident, that's dangerous. _

"Could you please quit talking to yourself?"

This sets you back to reality, and you instinctively take a step back from her.

_What the hell is going on?_

The girl rolls her eyes, it seems like a practiced motion, "My name is Heejin. I'm the founder"

You sputter, "The _founder_?"

"Yes, the founder. I'm the reason you're here"

Your eyebrows furrow together, "You're the one who's made my life a living hell?"

The girl, _Heejin, _barks out a laugh, "You could say that. I didn't mean to, though. I just know that I'm the founder, there's 12 of us, there's three dimensions that we're all spread across, Yeojin is missing, and now we're all stabbing each other in the backs. But you knew that already didn't you? You're the last girl, after all, you're tied with me, which means we're two of the most powerful"

Your head feels like it's spinning in a pool of water, "What are you talking about? There's others? And- we, we're two of the most powerful. What?"

Heejin sighs and looks up to the rising moon, seeming to prepare herself for the words that flow easily out of her lips, "I don't know why I've been granted the powers I have, nor do I know why you're the last girl and why we're tied together, something about coming full circle on the mobius strip. We're two of the most powerful but not in ways that you would think. Yerim can travel the whole mobius strip, she's been bouncing back and forth between the planets and the units on her own free will. She's tied to everyone somehow. Hyunjin is a cat for god's sake, and she's traveled to Eden too. Jungeun and Jinsoul are banned from Eden, they couldn't travel there even if they wanted to but they can manipulate time, the moon gives them incredible power. Yves is on some rebel spree and she's been betraying Eden like nobody's business, and she's been dragging Jiwoo into it too. Yeojin fell off the grid a couple of months ago and no one knows where she is. We figured she traveled to Eden but you never found her in the forest and neither did the other girls. Haseul has been going back and forth between that, _place, _and Vivi...well. I think you already know how she's faring"

_Okay, that was unnecessary. _

"If you can't face what you've done you're never going to move on Hyejoo. The reason I say we're two of the most powerful is because I can see everything, the same way you can. In Eden, you were granted the power of seeing everything that happens in the 'normal' world, right?"

A faint memory of a globe that kept spinning even if you didn't touch it crosses your mind, "Yes, I think so"

"Yves needed the help of Yerim to leave Eden. She had the guts to eat the apple, but if it wasn't for Yerim's powers she wouldn't have ended up on the same planet. Yves and Yerim had to work together to get Jiwoo and Chaewon out of Eden as well. But you, you're powerful enough to have not needed any of that. You stayed in Eden, you watched them leave. You have enough power in you to leave Eden yourself and to destroy the Eden that Yves was creating-"

"If I'm so powerful then why do I feel so fucking weak?"

You don't really mean to say it. It kind of just slips out, heat of the moment if you will. But can anyone really blame you? Heejin is the first person you've seen in _months_ and she's apparently the whole reason you are where you are. She's also spewing literal word vomit at you, you have no idea who half of these people are or what their purpose means to you. You've been alone for so long and now you've come to find out that there's _11_ other girls just like you waiting to be brought together. What's the point in all of it?   
  


_God being alone is almost better than learning about all of this. Why can't I just be alone?_

"To be honest, Hyejoo, I don't really blame you for being so emo about all of this-"

_Emo? _I'm _emo?_

"Yes, _you're _being emo. But I don't blame you. Yves betrayed you, something a leader shouldn't have done. She also jumped across the dimension and met Kahei and Yerim, something she shouldn't have been able to do. In fact, none of you should have been able to escape Eden, not since Jungeun and Soulie, yet here you are"

Your head is _pounding. _Who are Kahei and Yerim? Why is Yeojin missing? What the fuck is happening?

"I need you to tell me everything you know Hyejoo-"

"_Olivia __Hye_"

It's been a name circling around your head for weeks. You don't want to be known as Hyejoo, that girl is long gone. You need something new, something to help you move forward in this hell that's been created around you. You've spent too long trying to retrace everyone's steps that you know of; the forest in Eden, where Chae, Jiwoo, and Sooyoung ran into, the tunnel in Paris where you broke your connection to Eden, the halls of Eden where you watched Chaewon break free, every place you could find more clues and you found yourself here. Why? You feel like you've spent too much time trying to figure everyone else out, trying to find everyone and where you belong in this mess. You can't love them anymore, you have to love yourself, you have to move on and let them go or nothing is ever going to be solved. 

"Okay, _Olivia, _I need you to tell me everything that happened in Eden. Why is Yves able to travel across the strip, why have her and Yerim teamed up, when did she meet Jiwoo, and how did she get Chaewon to betray Eden as well?"

You shut your eyes as tight as you possibly can, willing this all to be a dream and you can just wake up and keep going on your journey to find yourself. You don't know who Yerim is, or how she knows Sooyoung, you don't know why Jiwoo was so willing to go along with Sooyoung or why Chaewon left you-

_Chae. _

"Where's Chaewon?"

Heejin blinks, "We don't know for sure. She's been doing the same thing you have, trying to retrace everyone's steps to get everyone back together. We don't know where she is now, or what her power is, but we know she's been running. From what, we don't know"

_Hopefully the guilt she feels for betraying me. For leaving and-_

"She didn't want to leave Eden, Hye. Yerim teamed up with Yves and-"

You roll your eyes as best you can with them closed, "Her name is Sooyoung"

"What? Who?"

"Yves, her real name is Sooyoung"

You hear Heejin scoff, her heels clicking around on the pavement of the roof, and it reminds you that your eyes are still closed. You keep them shut. 

"Well, that explains why Vivi was always talking about someone named Sooyoung"

Vivi's name shoots a spike of guilt through your body, that's not a time you want to remember. You'd been so full of anger and rage, you didn't mean to wipe the girls memory and turn her into whatever she was now. It was like watching someone turn into an empty shell of themselves, preserved only by faint memories that were too distorted to explain and tapes, tapes that _you burned. _

"She'll be fine, once we're all together she'll be fine. Yves- Sooyoung will make her remember and she'll be fine"

"Could you please quit reading my mind?"

"I can't help it, it comes with being the founder. I know everything as long as you will me to, unlike the other girls who are missing or refuse to work together"

If your eyes had been open you would've rolled them. 

"Can you please tell me what you know now? We don't have a lot of time before..."

Heejin's voice seems to echo more now and it makes you open your eyes. A bad idea, really. 

The fact that you're no longer on the rooftop sends panic right through you, your head whips around to figure out where you are but there's just...nothing. You're in a blank empty space and it's pitch black except for a light shining down on you. A light shining from...nowhere. 

"Heejin?" You call out, worry echoing in your voice but no one answers. 

You try to take a step forward but your body refuses to move, which worries you even further. You've been stuck in Eden your whole fucking life, you are _not _about to be stuck in some endless plane of existence for the rest of it. 

"Olivia Hye, thank god, we've been looking for you", a voice, not Heejin's, echoes in the space around you but no one is there.

_I think I've finally lost it. _

"You know, you're a very hard girl to find despite the fact that you can't teleport across the strip or the planets. Being stuck in the normal world should make you easy to find but lord have you made it hard", a different voice, higher in pitch, almost sounding like she's scolding you. 

"I thought it'd be much harder to get you to leave Eden since it took so much with Gowon, but all it took was one simple betrayal and here you are. Sorry about that by the way, there's been a lot of details left out of planning and I kinda got sucked into it", that is definitely the voice of a _child. _

A pang of hurt hits your chest, who is Gowon? Is that Chae? Is that her new name? Is this girl who's talking about her the girl that Heejin was telling you about? Yerim?

There's a sudden flash of light that temporarily blinds the fuck out of you and it's gone as soon as it came. It's replaced by three girls, all dressed quite similarly, but two are blonde and one is brunette. The silver-haired one is wearing a red outfit, and she's on your left. The other blonde on your right is wearing blue, a tiny smirk donned on her face. You turn your head, _hey look I can move now_, and the brunette behind you is wearing purple. Your eyes travel around some more and you notice the black is shining, almost like there's stars everywhere around you. 

Your gaze meets the blonde girl in the blue, almost like on instinct, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl in red laughs, "Oh jeez, she really hasn't ever teleported before"

The girl in blue sends her a glare, "Give her a rest, she's had a hell of a year"

"I would hardly call a mental breakdown and an emo phase a hell of a year", the girl in purple says. It sounds teasing, but you can't help but take it to heart. 

Your first instinct is to lash out, because you can't trust _anyone, _"Oh yeah sorry I got betrayed by the girl who I thought was my leader and stayed trapped in that hell of a world all by myself"

"Olivia you're gonna have to learn to let that go eventually. It's not going to help any of us if you stay mad at Yves", the girl in red explains, but you don't really feel like being cooperative. 

"Could everyone stop trying to tell me how to live my life for once? I've been stuck in Eden for my whole fucking life, doing nothing but conform to whatever Teacher told me to do, stuck with nothing but my emotions and with three girls who thought so fucking little of me. It was the same thing every single day, that stupid scrutinizing gaze of that stupid teacher and Sooyoung and Jiwoo and Chaewon. Which, where the fuck even are they? I've spent the past year of my life trying to retrace their steps and my own, all for it to just come crashing down because tada! There's Sooyoung except she's dangling me from the edge of some building and she betrays me _again _and I should have died from that fall but did I? No, I'm here with three girls who I've never seen before in my life, Heejin just threw ten billion curveballs at me the second I started to realize I needed to get my own shit together, and I fucking miss Chae!"  
  


You let out a long breath, your chest rising and falling rapidly from the mini-rant you've just let out. You can't blame yourself, you really have had a hell of a year and a lot to reflect on and you're just so _tired. _Tired of running and chasing, tired of feeling so much guilt for what you did to Vivi, tired of feeling angry and jealous at Sooyoung for leaving and taking the girls with her, feeling like no one will love you the way you love them, tired of not knowing what's ahead and what the hell your purpose is in all of this. 

The other girls are silent and you start to fear that you've said too much. 

After a few more moments of silence and your head hanging low, the girl in blue takes a step towards you and leans in close so that her mouth is directly beside your ear, "Hey"

////

_"너를 삼켜 버린 죄로_

_아름다운 넌 점점 커져가_

_너는 바로 나 이제 나는 너_

_내 혈관까지 조금씩 더 스며든 _

_On and On, 끝 없는 사이클 너와 나_

_우린 떨어질 수 없어 보고싶을 땐_

_눈을 감아 난 잠깐 너에게로 다가가 _

_눈을 감고 나에게 더 너 점점 다가와"_

////

_Jinsoul. Kim Lip. Choerry. _

_Choerry is Yerim, the one who convinced Chae to leave. The one who's been bouncing across the strip like she owns it. The one that seems the most dangerous to Hyejoo, Heejin had talked about her powers like they were something to be feared. Hyejoo doesn't like feeling scared. _

_Kim Lip and Jinsoul, both originally from Eden, rebelled the same way the other girls did but couldn't get away from it. They've got their own powers, "Odd Eyes", all of them can teleport wherever they want, whenever they want. Kim Lip controls time. Jinsoul has a connection to Hyejoo almost the same way Heejin does, she's the one who can make things make sense. Choerry travels across the worlds when she wants, she's got a connection to everyone in the group. But who's the group? _   
  


_All that's ever been known is Sooyoung, Jiwoo, and Chaewon... or is it Gowon? _

_Sooyoung betrayed Eden, it's not as much of a paradise as it seems. She wanted to know the truth, wanted to know her powers, not the boiled down and sugar coated version Teacher gave. No, she wanted the _truth, _and in that she met Choerry and Vivi. No one knows why Vivi is the way she is, no one but Heejin and Sooyoung know that Hyejoo did it to her. Sooyoung only mourns the loss of the memories with her friend, and that's where her betrayal started. _  
  


_Sooyoung knows what Chae means to Hyejoo. Vivi meant the same to her, before Hyejoo changed everything, before she started to destroy her perfect little universe. With the loss of a friend, she plots her revenge. Chaewon can be easy to manipulate at times, Sooyoung almost feels bad for swaying the girl to her side. _

_She knows what Chaewon and Hyejoo mean to each other. _

_Choerry meant no harm, truly. She only thought Sooyoung wanted to get the other girls out of Eden. Choerry wasn't meant to be in the in-between that Kim Lip and Jinsoul were in, but her powers were too strong to ignore. But she's young, one of the youngest, the powers were thrust upon her and she still has no idea what exactly to do with them. She wants to be back with Haseul and Yeojin, wants things to go back to normal. But life hasn't ever really been normal. _

_Sooyoung had lied, told Choerry that Hyejoo was too far gone, that she believed in everything Eden stood for, and she lied to the other girls too. She alienated her, and it was too easy to get the other girls to leave Eden. Except Chaewon. _

_Sweet, gorgeous, loving Chaewon. All too pure for her own good. _

_All too easy to betray her friend. _

_No one thought Hyejoo would leave. No one thought that she would be watching every move, understanding every action that happened. No one thought Hyejoo would betray Eden. _

_No one thought she'd destroy it either. _

_There's flashes of a barren land, the ground black and the hills in the distance topped with blindingly white snow. Hazy images of the streets of Paris, the tunnel she had run through to free herself, once and for all, of the hold Eden had on her. A hand slipping through hers, a face that is no longer cold and stoic but etched with regret and worry. A misunderstanding, so much lack of communication. So many things that could have been avoided, but there's no time to dwell. _

_Then she's falling, trying to grasp at Sooyoung's soft yet grounding hands. She's watching her scream and reach farther out, yelling words she can't hear. She can see Jiwoo and all of her regret, she can see Chaewon and her big, innocent eyes._

None of this was supposed to happen, where did it begin? What happens now?

_She's falling, _ _and _ _then nothing. _

_Olivia Hye opens her eyes. _

_The puzzle starts to piece together. _

_////_

There's an incessant buzz of crickets in the distance, cool wind whipping around you. The sun is hot, almost too hot to be bearable, a stark contrast to the blistering cold you were feeling not too long ago. 

_How long has it been?_

The light behind your eyes is blinding as it is, it takes a moment for you to adjust and to use your other senses to understand where you are. You can smell the trees, a distant smell of flowers that drifts with the wind, if you listen long enough you can hear echoes in the distance. 

_But of what?_

Eventually, you open your eyes. You were right about the trees. They've everywhere, but they seem short. 

Or, maybe you're just tall. 

No, that can't be right. 

You look down, and then you understand. 

You're standing on a platform that's _very _high off the ground. You want to take a step back but your eyes are trained on what's below. It's an empty pool, long forgotten and taken over by the local wildlife. The cement is cracked and weeds climb up from the cracks, stretching out towards the light. Moss grows in every corner and vines tangle themselves together along the walls, stretching up and across the ground to disappear back into the forest.

And standing right in the center is a girl with long brown hair. She's looking up at the platform you're on, hand shading her eyes from the sun as she squints up to look at you. 

You know that face. It's been haunting your dreams for the past year. 

But now as you look down, a smile sneaks its way across your lips. 

_A misunderstanding, so much lack of communication. So many things that could have been avoided, _but there's no time to dwell.

Sooyoung- no, Yves, seems to sense the change. The hand that was shading her eyes reaches out and turns into a wave, and she's mirroring your smile back to you. 

_Yves was your leader, she did what she thought was right. She got the girls out of Eden. The crossfires were mixed up, but it doesn't matter anymore. _

You're here, and that's what matters. There's no evil Hyejoo, no good Hyejoo. Just Olivia Hye. 

(It takes a bit of courage, but eventually, you jump, and you land right into the arms of your leader)

////

Somehow you all manage to come together.

Yves, Gowon, and Chuu (all new names, for some reason, and you find it difficult to adjust at first) had felt the strip vibrate when Choerry found Hyunjin. As the four of you weave your way out of the forest you feel another vibration, Kim Lip has found Heejin. 

Last you heard, Haseul was trying her best to find Yeojin, and Vivi had journeyed on her own to keep searching for her human side back. 

Somehow, like the universe draws you to it, you make it to another rooftop. All twelve of you make it and it's incredibly awkward at first. 

(Mostly because Chae hasn't said a word to you yet, she simply glanced your way with a nod of her head when she and Chuu had emerged from the forest)

There's a lot of catching up and explaining to do to everyone, and when the sun starts to set you start to feel like this is where you belong. You have no idea what Jinsoul did to you, or how it worked, but it had changed almost everything for you. The twelve of you are meant to be together, and you have a much higher purpose than just existing and having the powers of teleporting across the mobius strip. 

You come to realize it's unity. The whole point of escaping the places everyone was in was to become unified as one group. And although you're meant to be one group, although there's still the units that have to be taken into account, everyone has their own individuality. Every girl brings something different to the group. 

When you all make your way back down to ground level the streets are bustling with people, and it's the first time in your whole life that you've seen so many other people. Before it'd been so condensed to your unit and Teacher, and then suddenly it was the Odd Eyes and 1/3 and Yeojin, and now it seems there's billions of new faces for you to discover. 

(You've all decided to call yourself Loona. The people will need a name to recognize you all as, a symbol for hope of change in the world, and it all starts with the butterflies)

////

_There's a change in the air, something that none of the girls are willing to talk about, not even willing to think about. Butterfly has become exactly what it needed to be, exactly what it was destined to become. _

_It still doesn't seem like enough. _

_There's still loose ends, still something lurking in the depths of the darkness. Too many unanswered questions, too many unknowns. _

_Olivia dreams and dreams, all of the same scenes and the same colors. It's all a jumble, too messy and distorted to understand at all. But it's powerful, too powerful to ignore. _

_Olive Hye opens her eyes. _

_Something is wrong. _

_////_

"I have to leave"

You're sitting at your desk, pen in hand as you recount your dreams as best as you can. A part of you knows you're going to need it later. 

It's been a couple of months since the group has finally formed as one, and it's taken a lot of work but you finally feel as if everyone works as one flowing mind. The synchronization the group holds is beyond marvelous, the way everyone works together could never be broken apart. 

Until now. 

"Didn't you already do that once?"

It's been hard battle letting Chae back into your life. As much as you want to understand everything that happened, you can't help but think of the year you spent wallowing by yourself, trying to find purpose after watching the girl you love walk away from you, betray you. It comes as no surprise that Chaewon has always felt the same way. You've spent the last couple of months rebuilding your relationship, trying to let go of the past and focus on what's in the present. 

And the present is amazing.

The present is Chae's soft, blonde hair, always tickling at some part of your body because she's _everywhere. _Integrating her back into your life comes with an ease you didn't know existed. And now that your feelings have come to the forefront of your mind, there's really no reason to hide them. So you don't. 

You never really thought you'd get to kiss her. 

But you do, and it's the best feeling in the entire world. 

Her lips are soft and sweet, always tasting like the sweetness of a pineapple. Touching her and holding her against you feels like you should've been doing it all of your life. You fit so well together, like you were made for each other, like there's no one else out there that could possibly make you feel more alive just from simply holding your hand. You do that a lot too, you don't think there's ever a moment where some part of her body isn't touching yours.

(She chalks it up to years of neglect. You try to reassure her that her betrayal is in the past but she refuses to let it go, and she's dead set on making up for the lost time and for making you feel like she never loved you)

"I'm serious Hyejoo, I have to leave. Something is wrong and I think I'm the only one who can fix it", her tone turns serious, it forces you to lay your pen down and swivel your chair so that you're face to face. 

You don't say anything yet, partly because you know it's true, but also because you just like to look at her. She's so incredibly beautiful that it almost hurts to look at her. No one has ever stolen your breath from a single gaze, it churns your stomach and sets butterflies free in your entire body. 

(You don't miss the irony of the statement)

Your eyes trace all over her, from her wide eyes to her full cheeks, her incredibly thick and long hair that somehow manages to always look so, so healthy. You notice the slight rings around her eyes and wonder how long those have been forming, if she's ever truly asleep when you both crawl into bed and tangle your limbs together. She's wearing a simple white button up shirt, crisp and clean like they always are. There's a black trench coat hanging off her shoulders, it catches your eyes the most because it's the middle of summer and much too hot to be wearing anything that isn't short-sleeved. Her tiny hands are bawled into fists at her side, knuckles turning white from the tension of clenching so hard. Chaewon looks the slightest bit pissed off, and the concern grows deeper in you. 

You stand and your hands automatically reach out to uncurl her fists, and you watch as some of the tension in her shoulders immediately alleviates. A sad smile makes its way across your lips, you've sensed this day coming. The events that have folded out will continue to reveal themselves, there's no stopping the events that will continue to unfold. The force that drives the group is more powerful than all of you combined. Only one person can possibly think of changing it, and it's Chae. 

You know there's no stopping it, yet you still try, "You're really going to leave me all by myself Chaewonnie?"

She frowns at you, "No, don't you dare pull your sneaky little wolf eyes on me, they're not going to work Hye"

You grimace, "It was worth a shot"

"Yeah well, I think we both know neither of us could stop this from happening", she laughs but it's empty, and her gaze shifts down to the floor. 

A heavy sigh leaves your body and you pull your love into your arms. You don't know how long she'll be gone, or when she'll be back, _if _she'll come back. 

"You've been having the dreams too?"

She nods against your shoulder, tiny arms snaking around your torso to hold you tighter. You don't know how long you stay like that, but you don't think all the time in the world will be long enough to have her with you. After what feels like forever she pulls back and leans up, and you instinctively capture her lips with yours. It's soft, gentle, like a silent promise being made. 

A promise you don't know if she'll be able to keep. 

"You have to come back to me Chae", you whisper, voice already on the verge of breaking. 

She wipes away at a tear that's already managed to escape, "I love you Hyejoo"

(She's the only one who still calls you your old name, and you're the only one who still calls her hers)

"I love you, please be careful. If you're not back within two weeks I'll come looking for you myself, okay?"

She knows there's no arguing, "Okay"

////

_The Butterfly Effect; the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere._

_////_

_Olivia is drowning in her nightmares. As peaceful and heavenly as the new world she lives in is, she's still plagued by memories of the past. She dreams of running and running and never finding her destination, of claws and ropes digging into the skin of her neck, always trying to pull her back. She just keeps running and running, always waking in a sweat. _

_She always wakes alone. _

_She dreams of butterflies, of their wings tickling at her face and their colors mesmerizing her beyond words. She dreams of blonde hair and wide eyes, wrapped in a beautiful white dress that flows in the wind. But the landscape always changes, always starts flashing in her mind. It's the dark, barren land. The cold, black ground, the everlasting wind that digs into her skin, the mist that makes the distance seem endless. It changes more, morphing into streets she doesn't recognize, an outfit she's worn before but only once in that horrible building she was supposed to die in. There's leather hanging off her shoulders and neon yellow passing by her as she walks to an unknown destination._

_She dreams of the never ending desert, of the heat and the deadness that it holds, how nothing can live there. She dreams a sea of red, of girls who look up to her as a symbol for hope in a world that's become cold and cruel. She dreams of them learning and conforming, only to break out and fly the same way she did. Only it never ends happy, and she's always the reason for their deaths, the scenes flashing in tones of red like they used to when all she wanted to do was burn and destroy. _

_She dreams of alleys and neon lit nights, more streets she can't recognize and more people she's never met before. Yet they're all people who look up to them, and she can't understand why. She dreams of the fish, the blue one, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of gold blobs swimming around mindlessly. She dreams of winding staircases and a checkered floor, of Gowon in the barren landscape, of butterflies and fire, and of the sea that stretches for hundreds of miles. _

_Olivia Hye dreams of how things always add together, dreams of how things start to multiply if you add them enough. How if you start to multiply enough, the picture gets bigger._

_Olivia Hye opens her eyes. _

_She's burning. _

**Author's Note:**

> this......did not turn out at all like i thought it was going to. 
> 
> anyway! lemme know what you think, feel free to leave some kudos or a comment or hmu on instagram!!! 
> 
> thank you for reading :)))) im sure there will be more to continue this with in the future ;)


End file.
